kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Miles Clare
Miles Clare is the human form of Kamen Rider Viper , the third rider to appear in the American tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Vampire King, & later Kamen Rider Dracula. Miles Clare Miles Clare is the first born son of Mina, the Queen of the Checkmate Four, & the Checkmate Four's original King. He would receive the title of King at infancy after his father's death before he was spirited away by Mina to be raised by Edmund Boyd as a human child, wearing a glove over his hand to conceal his Checkmate Four crest. It would be while as a boy that he encounters Scott Harker & the two become good friends until Miles was spirited off, his childhood being under heavy watch. Along with learning of his true nature as the Fangire descendant of the previous King & Queen of the Checkmate Four, Miles developed a disdain for humans as he attacks Boyd, scarring his foster father's back before taking his leave. As the current King, Miles intends to prevent the progress of humanity from moving forward to the point of becoming a problem for Fangires like with Cross. The crime becomes even more unforgivable should the guilty party be a Fangire. When executing an opponent, he says, "The King's sentence is given. You're finished!" Though his Fangire form is a mystery, he displays impressive powers such as summoning a giant shadowy mass of vipers or conjuring up the Feathered Serpent called Kukulkan & multiple giant Viparcs under a larger Mother Viparc as his support. Fictional character biography By the present year, Miles founded the funding company called Development & Pioneer, which serves as a front to attract those who need funding for research of the betterment of mankind. After watching a corporate testing of a new metal, Miles meets up with his old friend Scott as the two catch up while he meets with his arranged fiancé Emma before introducing her to Scott without realizing their relationship, having no idea of Emma's true feelings towards Scott until overhearing her admit them to Scott. Though he acts calm, it is a cover as he sees his marriage to Emma as absolute & is devastated to learn of her relation to his best friend. Although told by the Bishop to kill Scott, Miles refuses & instead gives Scott an invitation to the wedding between him & Emma, explaining that he's too weak to protect her. However, tensions rise more as he & Emma learn that Scott is the one who inherited his great-great grandfather's power as Vampire King. After learning his mother's location, Miles learns from her his biological relationship to Scott as his extended cousin. With this information, Miles decides instead of killing Scott, he wants his cousin to become their ally, having the Bishop awaken the Fangire blood within Scott for that purpose. Believing he succeeds in winning Scott on his side as his right-hand man, Miles sees marrying Emma the final step to his ideal life being realized with Mina giving him his birth-right as his father's successor to Vampire King's power. When Scott informs him that he wishes to live as himself & not as either human or Fangire, Miles is shocked & infuriated to the point of conjuring up a Mother Viparc & her offspring to educate Scott unsuccessfully, before confronting his extended cousin. He makes several more unsuccessful attempts to bring Scott to his side, & when refused each time, he is forced to fight him. After an incident in which Boyd is critically injured by the Sungazer Fangire, Miles opts to save him. However, this is a front as he instead transfuses Fangire power into Boyd's body, fully healing him in the process while making him into another Sungazer Fangire. At the same time, Emma accepts Miles' marriage proposal (unaware of her own plans), & undergoes the marriage ritual with her, refusing to accept that she made an attempt on his life. When Boyd confronts Miles to fight, he fakes the fight to make it seem like he killed his stepfather in order to provoke Scott into fighting him. After Vampire King gains the upper hand on Viper, he goes in for the kill, only for Emma to intervene & take the final blow in Viper's place. The sudden interference & Emma's subsequent death leaves Miles to vow on killing Scott. However, Miles learns that it was actually the Bishop, not Scott, who killed Emma. Enraged, Miles beats the Bishop to a bloody pulp before the Fangire runs off, now seeing Miles unworthy to be his King. Later, Miles encounters Scott when dropping off flowers at Emma's gravesite, revealing the truth to him before he accepts Scott's challenge. However, the battle is interrupted by the Bishop who brings an army of revived Fangires to ambush Viper in an act of vengeance. After he was defeated by Vampire King, Miles loses his standing among his Fangire peers as Scott becomes the new King of the Fangires in his place. Refusing to let this happen, Miles knocks out Mina in a fit of rage in an attempt to acquire the power of Dracula. He would use the Dracula power to settle things with Scott once & for all, but in the end, he relents & uses the power to fight the revived Bat Fangire. The Dracula powers would stay with Miles after the final battle was over, regaining his position as D&P's president to find a alternate source of energy for the Fangires to thrive on. Miles & Scott eventually fight one last time at the finale of the series, hence showing their rivalry. Rider Powers *Rider height: 205cm *'Rider weight': 110kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 12t **'Kicking power': 35t **'Finisher Power (Snaking Death-Break)': 40t **'Maximum jump height': 90m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/2s Viper's only form is accessed by inserting the Jacorder into Viparc after the Viparc Belt is formed. It is with this same item that Viper performs the Viper-break. Miles then abandons his power as Viper to gain the power of Dracula. - Dracula= *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 112kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 20 t. **'Usual kicking power': 35 t. **'Maximum jump height': 250 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dracula only appears to have one form, similar to that of Vampire King Emperor Form in black & red. However, Dracula does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form, & has no chains on his body as Vampire King needs to control his power. As Dracula, Miles is pretty much like the King of the Checkmate Four, yet he retains his weapon, the Jacorder. As Mina would later explain, the power of Dracula cannot be used by a normal human, as usage would ultimately result in near-death. This would prove to be true, as Jonathan had used the power of Dracula a total of three times before almost dying due to the strain it put on his body. Boyd also mentioned this when Scott revealed his heritage to him. }} Equipment Viper *Viparc Belt - Transformation belt *Jacorder - Personal weapon *Fuestles - Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle Dracula *Batholomew II - Miles' Vampire Bat partner *Dark Vampire Belt - Transformation device that forms when Batholomew bites Miles *Fuestles - Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle Notes *Viper resembles the king chess piece, & the suit's design also incorporates serpents (specifically the viper) & stained glass. *Miles' Fangire Form was never shown in the series despite being the King of the Fangires. **It is hinted though that he might be the Snake Fangire. *As Viper, Miles has one of the most complex finishers for a Rider. *As Kamen Rider Dracula, he is the first Dark Rider who, in place of Secondary Rider, aids the Primary Rider to fight the final villain. *In the final battle against Bat Fangire, it seems that Miles is unaware that Bat Fangire is, in fact, his father. See Also *Taiga Nobori - Kamen Rider Kiva counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Non human riders Category:Vampire King Riders Category:Fangires Category:Leaders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Mystic Riders Category:Evil turned Good Category:Rivals Category:Support Riders Category:Heroes Category:Relatives Category:Supporting Riders